<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just This Once by TKipani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026674">Just This Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani'>TKipani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk kiss, Drunkenness, Established Sena/Suzuna, F/M, Getting Together, because Hiruma, moderate swearing, post-college, this writer loves Musashi and will use every opportunity to write him into a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one time mistake because of the alcohol... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was messier than he expected. Though it was probably by no fault of her own.</p>
<p>Even though her body was swaying unpredictably, her hands were dexterously entangled in his hair. Her nails scratched against his scalp, and—<em>fuck</em>—she elicited an actual response from him. His hands pressed against her waist, pulling her in even closer.</p>
<p>Then, it was done. She pulled back with a pop of their lips.</p>
<p>"I have to go to the bathroom," she mumbled, barely managing to get the words out concisely.</p>
<p>Hiruma's arms were left empty and cold. He stood in the tiny hallway at the back of the restaurant and bar. He could still hear the faint noise of his former teammates partying in the nearest private room, blissfully unaware that their former captain and manager had just kissed quite passionately in the hallway that led to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"What the fuck."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Musashi was starting to wonder where Hiruma had wandered off to. He had previously noticed Mamori sway out of the private room the former Deimon team had rented for the evening for their annual reunion. The friends had gotten pretty rowdy, and he figured Mamori needed to get away from the noise.</p>
<p>After Musashi was pulled into another drinking game with the Ha-Ha brothers, he realized that Hiruma had left the room at some point as well.</p>
<p>It had been nearly 10 minutes. Did he leave?</p>
<p>Musashi moved to the door of the private room and poked his head out. He saw the tell-tale spikes of his friend making his way out the front door. Sliding out quietly, Musashi found Hiruma just outside the restaurant. He was leaning against the wall, shoving two sticks of gum into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Still don't smoke, huh." Musashi laughed and moved next to his friend. He stumbled slightly with a cuss, the previous drinks clearly catching up with him. At least the cool autumn air could help him sober up.</p>
<p>"Shit poisons the lungs," Hiruma scoffed, blowing a bubble.</p>
<p>Musashi took Hiruma in with a hum. "You didn't drink?"</p>
<p>"Of course I did. The fatty keeps pouring me more."</p>
<p>"He's excited to see you," Musashi said with a laugh. Humming, he leaned his head back onto the wall behind him. Alcohol always made his head feel heavy. "Did you see Mamori?"</p>
<p>Hiruma clicked his tongue loudly. "Since when has she been fucking 'Mamori' to you?"</p>
<p>Musashi whipped his head so quickly, it made his vision swirl for a moment. "What?"</p>
<p>Hiruma turned his head away with another scoff. He popped his gum loudly.</p>
<p>"Damn. You <em>are</em> drunk."</p>
<p>"I'm fucking leaving." Hiruma moved to go back into the restaurant to grab his jacket—maybe flip off all his idiotic former teammates for good measure.</p>
<p>Musashi waved his hand quickly. "Wait, wait, wait," he called out, "I'm just joking around. Don't take it personally."</p>
<p>Hiruma stilled until he leaned back against the wall.</p>
<p>Musashi scratched his beard in thought. "'I thought you two weren't…"</p>
<p>"We're not." Hiruma cut him off bluntly.</p>
<p>"But…" Musashi let the sentence dangle.</p>
<p>"No buts," Hiruma frowned, "She just…"</p>
<p><em>Kissed me while drunk</em>.</p>
<p>Hiruma ran his fingers through his hair with another curse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mamori hated hangovers. She didn't normally drink, but every year when the former Deimon team reunited for dinner and drinks, the nights always got fuzzy. Suzuna and Kurita were always the main culprits. Suzuna would lead the group in numerous drinking games, and Kurita—bless his heart—<em>always</em> overfilled her cup.</p>
<p>She should have crashed at Sena and Suzuna's apartment. It was much closer to the restaurant than her own, but she didn't want to intrude on the couple, especially when Sena was already struggling to get the drunk Suzuna into a taxi.</p>
<p>Mamori somehow managed to find her way into a taxi—though the details of how were non-existent—and stumbled into her apartment well into the night.</p>
<p>Now her head was pounding, and the beautiful morning sun was assaulting her eyes.</p>
<p>What even happened by the end of the night?</p>
<p>She recalls being in the private room with her former teammates, then at some point found herself in the bathroom, leaning heavily against the cool tiles of the wall. Then, she was outside. The party left the restaurant in a group and had said their goodbyes. They dispersed, some continuing on to other bars, some returning home on foot, and others, like Mamori, flagging down taxis.</p>
<p>Mamori groaned at her lack of memory. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself too much.</p>
<p>She found her phone still in her jacket pocket, which was thrown haphazardly on the floor. She had received a few texts. Some were from Sena. The first from last night asked her to call him when she got home. The next one, received just an hour ago, asked her to contact him soon.</p>
<p>Mamori smiled at the messages. The tables had turned over the years, huh?</p>
<p>She sent him a quick message and checked the others. Suzuna texted her as well that morning asking if Mamori was feeling as hungover as she was. Kurita texted her sometime in the night thanking her for coming out that evening. At least that's what she interpreted through his misspelled words. He also sent a picture of him and a few of the former Deimon members at another bar, clearly having visited a few more that night.</p>
<p>Finally, there was a text from Hiruma. Mamori was surprised. He hardly contacted her after graduating college. He had moved to America for a few years, having been offered a position on an American team as both player and analyst. He only moved back to Japan a year ago, joining the Japan National team.</p>
<p>Mamori had sent him an email congratulating him on his return, but, as expected, he hadn't responded. She was hurt by his aloof attitude. They had, after all, been a dynamic duo during their Saikyoudai years. They had worked closely together for so long, so he could have at least responded. They were never best friends, but she considered them… close.</p>
<p>Because of that, she wasn't even expecting him to attend this year's reunion. When the old Deimon team informally made it an annual tradition, Hiruma had missed the first few, having been in America, but even Sena took the time to join in when he was previously living in America as well.</p>
<p>Mamori's shock was turning into annoyance.</p>
<p>How dare that demon stroll in without so much as a warning. Most of the team had broken out into cheers and whoops when Hiruma had walked in with Musashi. Kurita nearly drowned in tears. Mamori had been so stunned that she barely noticed Suzuna not-so-subtly nudging her with an elbow. When she had snapped out of it, Mamori turned away, pretending not to care. Then, she had practically chugged the rest of her drink.</p>
<p>That's where the night became hazy.</p>
<p>Mamori massaged her pounding temples. Finally mustering up the strength, she opened his text.</p>
<p>
  <em>You free today?</em>
</p>
<p>She blinked. Then blinked again.</p>
<p><em>That</em> Hiruma was <em>asking</em> if she was free? He could probably make two calls and have every detail of her social life at his fingertips. Mamori huffed. She should say she's busy. She should type that she's unavailable.</p>
<p>Wait. Did he even want to meet? He could just be asking for something ridiculous as he did so often in college, like when he made her fly across the country just for research footage. Maybe she should just ignore him like he did to her, she thought with a breathy laugh. She was so caught up in her thoughts that the short vibration of her phone made her jump. She expected to see a text from Sena or even Suzuna, but instead, Hiruma had sent her another text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiryuu Okonomiyaki at 7</em>
</p>
<p>The <em>audacity</em> of this man. He wasn't even asking! Well, she would not be jerked around by him anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mamori hated that she was walking into this quaint little okonomiyaki shop. She hated that she was 10 minutes early (her typical policy for being on time). She hated that she spent at least an hour choosing her outfit so that she looked nice but not too nice to make anyone think she was making an effort.</p>
<p>She tried not to hold her breath as she entered. She was greeted by one of the staff members before she heard a loud "Mamori-san!"</p>
<p>In one of the larger booth tables toward the back sat all the former Devilbat 2nd years. Mamori deflated. Of course Hiruma was not asking to meet with her alone. She smiled as she walked up to her old friends, still happy to see them.</p>
<p>"Glad you could make it!" Yukimitsu greeted with a wave. "Ishimaru was busy today."</p>
<p>Mamori hadn't actually noticed that he wasn't there. She greeted each of the men with a nod. Glancing at the seating arrangement, Yukimitsu and Musashi had taken one side of the booth and Kurita sat in a separate seat at the head of the table, which only left a spot in the booth beside Hiruma. She didn't look in his direction as she sat.</p>
<p>Musashi handed her a menu. "Nice to see you again so soon," he said with a smile. She returned the smile, and the table fell into easy conversations.</p>
<p>They had been a little too drunk to completely catch up with each other's lives last night, so the group updated each other. Musashi let out a low whistle when Yukimitsu bashfully admitted that he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend soon. Kurita bounced in his seat. "You have to introduce her to us sometime!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>"We'll scare the poor girl off." Mamori waved her hand with a laugh.</p>
<p>Musashi pat Yukimitsu's back heartily. "Good for you," he grinned, "And here I thought Sena would be the first to marry."</p>
<p>Mamori sputtered. "Sena wants to propose to Suzuna?"</p>
<p>"That bother you, <em>nee-chan</em>?" Hiruma asked with a cackle.</p>
<p>Mamori shot him a glare. "Of course not. I just thought he would have talked to me about it." She twirled her glass of water between her hands.</p>
<p>"He didn't bring it up," Musashi said, "Just he and Suzuna have been together for a few years now, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Weren't you and that guy you were dating for a while talking about marriage, Mamori?" Kurita added joyfully.</p>
<p>Mamori choked on air. If she wasn't coughing, she could have sworn she heard Hiruma click his tongue. She took two massive gulps of water.</p>
<p>Kurita tapped his chin, "We never met him either. What ever happen-"</p>
<p>"It just didn't work out," Mamori interrupted quickly, her cheeks gaining color.</p>
<p>Musashi hummed. "Then you're still single now?" Mamori squirmed in her seat, and his smile grew wider. "How about dating me?"</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>The table—save for Hiruma—stared at Musashi wide-eyed. "Wha-" Mamori was cut off when there was a sharp poke against her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Move. I'm going to the bathroom," Hiruma stared down at her.</p>
<p>"Rude," she scolded.</p>
<p>"It's going to be even ruder when I piss on the floor," he snapped back.</p>
<p>Mamori's frown deepened, but she stood so Hiruma could move out of the booth. Musashi laughed lightly as he walked away. "I was joking, by the way."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't tease like that," Mamori said, a sense of relief rolling over her. She definitely liked Musashi, and their friendship over the years had been enjoyable. But, dating was something else entirely.</p>
<p>The table fell back into comfortable conversation throughout dinner. Hiruma returned within a few minutes. After nearly two hours, the group rose from the table, still conversing and laughing. They moved outside, just like they did the night before, and continued speaking, making plans for future meets and wishing each other well.</p>
<p>"It really was nice seeing you again, Mamori." Musashi said as he zipped up his jacket.</p>
<p>"I told you to stop teasing me like that." She responded with a giggle.</p>
<p>Musashi smiled but said nothing else. He gave her a final nod before he began walking down the same way as Kurita and Yukimitsu. As Mamori turned, she almost slammed her nose into Hiruma's chest. She jumped back with a polite apology. Wait… why was he still here?</p>
<p>She stepped aside to move past him, but he moved with her, heading in the same direction. Mamori sent him a confused glance. "Do you live in this direction now?"</p>
<p>"I told you last night," he said flatly. They settled into a familiar stride. Nostalgia washed over Mamori as she remembered her college years with Hiruma. Walking to and fro on campus, traveling to other schools' games, going to grab a late night meal after working on data and analytics deep into the night. They were practically attached at the hip at some points.</p>
<p>What happened?</p>
<p>"Did you?" Mamori responded, trying to sound nonchalant, as if being next to him after years wasn't doing something to her heart.</p>
<p>Hiruma snorted. "You were fucked up."</p>
<p>A blush crept up Mamori's neck. "Please don't say it like that," she hissed, "It's impossible to stay sober with Kurita and Suzuna."</p>
<p>"If this is what I've been missing, I should have joined these parties earlier." He cackled.</p>
<p>Mamori bit back a retort. Yes, he should have. He shouldn't have just disappeared without so much as a word to her. He shouldn't have ignored her messages. He shouldn't have given her any hope. She shook her head. No, he never… She figured she'd stop deluding herself after all these years. She pushed a smile onto her face. "You should have. They're always fun, even if I can't remember much the next morning."</p>
<p>Hiruma stopped walking. Mamori noticed after a few steps and looked back at him quizzically. "What's wron-"</p>
<p>"What did you say?"</p>
<p>Mamori cocked her head. "The parties are fun?"</p>
<p>"No," he growled, walking up so that he loomed over her. His eyes narrowed. "Last night I told you that I lived a station away from you."</p>
<p>Mamori's eyebrows rose. "Really? So close?"</p>
<p>Hiruma's frown shifted into a scowl. "What do you fucking remember from last night?"</p>
<p>"Hmm," Mamori tapped her chin, "Just bits and pieces." She smiled bashfully. "Not much really. Just doing some drinking games, talking outside, getting a taxi." She glanced at Hiruma, still confused as to why he looked so annoyed. "I didn't say or do anything weird, right?"</p>
<p>Hiruma clicked his tongue loudly before brushing by her quickly.</p>
<p>"Hiruma?" She called out, nearly jogging to keep up with him. "What happened?"</p>
<p>He shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out a pack of gum. He popped a piece into his mouth and barely said another word the rest of the walk to the station, despite Mamori's utter bewilderment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath and a new plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiruma glared at his beer glass, cursing the alcohol and what it's done to him over the past few days.</p>
<p>"The beer here isn't great, but it's not that bad."</p>
<p>"Oi!" The owner of the small ramen shop jokingly scolded Musashi from over the bar where the two men were seated. Musashi quickly apologized with a laugh.</p>
<p>Hiruma turned back to his food, choosing to eat rather than respond. It had only been a week since he last spoke to Mamori. The memory of it made his head throb and his fists clench. Of course she wouldn't fucking remember. He figured the reason she wouldn't look his way the day after was out of embarrassment, not that she just had no idea what her drunk ass did.</p>
<p>"Annoying," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Musashi looked over at Hiruma, wondering why his friend so deep in thought today. He had sent Hiruma a quick text asking if he wanted to get some cheap ramen with him offhandedly. He hardly expected him to agree to meet, but now, it seemed his friend had other things on his mind.</p>
<p>Hiruma turned to Musashi. "You're annoying too," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"What did I do?" Musashi asked with a chuckle. Hiruma only responded with a quick glare before returning to his food. "Ahh," Musashi nodded, "Are you angry that I asked Mamori out the other day?"</p>
<p>Hiruma gulped down the remaining beer in his glass. As he finished, he locked eyes with the shop owner who gave him an understanding nod before going to get Hiruma another glass.</p>
<p>"I wasn't serious."</p>
<p>"I know," Hiruma hissed as he accepted his new full glass from the owner.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Musashi watched his friend carefully. "And what if I was serious?"</p>
<p>Hiruma said nothing.</p>
<p>"She's a good woman, you know. Kind, reliable, beautiful. I'd be a fool to let someone like her go, especially with how her last relationship ended." Musashi watched as Hiruma's eyes slid over to him. He bit back a smirk. "You didn't hear about it?"</p>
<p>"Of fucking course I did." Hiruma scoffed. Suzuna had babbled on about it while drunk, and it had made his stomach churn with anger. How could Mamori ever choose an asshole who would cheat on her? Apparently, it had not been common knowledge among the former teammates. She should have told everyone. The Ha-Ha brothers would have been enough to scare the little dipshit into never cheating on anyone again. Instead, Mamori smiled and shrugged through it, even though she was probably crying her fucking eyes out alone. It made Hiruma's blood boil just thinking about it now.</p>
<p>This would never have happened if he had been in Japan at the time. He took another long swig of his beer.</p>
<p>"So?" Musashi trailed off.</p>
<p>"What?" Hiruma barked back.</p>
<p>Musashi threw his head back with laughter. "Don't play coy. You know what I'm getting at."</p>
<p>Hiruma grunted. "You're a fucking meddlesome old man now."</p>
<p>Musashi rested his chin on his hand. He grinned at Hiruma. "Fine. You want me to say it plainly, so I will: you and Mamori should have gotten together years ago."</p>
<p>"I was moving to America after college."</p>
<p>"So you thought about it." Musashi's eyebrows rose.</p>
<p>Hiruma rolled his eyes. "I'm not a fucking idiot. We were…" he paused before taking another sip from his glass, finishing his third glass of beer now, "She never would have gone to America with me."</p>
<p>"I think she would have."</p>
<p>Hiruma's fists clenched. Of course she would have. She would have dropped everything, transformed her life, and adapted to living abroad. She would have done it perfectly—just as she always did when he asked something unreasonable of her during their college years.</p>
<p>And that was terrifying.</p>
<p>Hiruma rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. Shit, he was a little more tipsy than he wanted to be right now, especially while discussing this particular subject.</p>
<p>"And, you're here now so-"</p>
<p>"She kissed me."</p>
<p>Musashi's mouth was left agape. He blinked and after a beat, he slowly regained his senses. "What?" He asked slowly.</p>
<p>Fuck. He shouldn't have said that. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "She was drunk and doesn't remember."</p>
<p>The air was still, save for the faint sizzle of the shop owner cooking. "Holy shit," Musashi finally said quietly. "Is that—I mean… Are you going to tell her?"</p>
<p>"You want me to tell her that she drunkenly threw herself at me?"</p>
<p>Musashi stifled a laugh, "It can't be worse than keeping it from her." He leaned back in his seat. "Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?"</p>
<p>
  <em>She could accuse me of taking advantage of her.</em>
</p>
<p>Hiruma huffed.</p><hr/>
<p>Mamori was pacing. She had a week's worth of work to keep her mind off of Hiruma, but the weekend's downtime offered a chance to overthink <em>everything</em>. Why was Hiruma so upset with her? Even though she had been set on ignoring him over dinner with the former 2nd years, the two had fallen into old habits. They talked, argued, and even laughed together over that dinner. But when they were walking to the station… he just shut her out again.</p>
<p>With a groan, Mamori flopped onto her cheap sofa. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. How had he managed to worm his way back into her heart so easily?</p>
<p>She thought she was over him.</p>
<p>Yes, Mamori could freely admit now that she had fallen for Hiruma sometime in college (maybe even earlier if she was being <em>completely</em> honest). But, it never amounted to anything. Their partnership and commitment to the team meant more to both of them, and when they were graduating, Mamori knew Hiruma was leaving for America. They had run out of time.</p>
<p>Maybe that's why she had flung herself into a relationship as soon as possible, even when she had some reservations about her new boyfriend. The signs of his cheating had been there early on: secretive about his other friendships/relationships, consistently canceling plans, taking phone calls far away from her.</p>
<p>She was actually relieved when she learned the truth. She no longer had to pretend that she wasn't just using the relationship to get over a <em>crush</em>.</p>
<p>She sat up with a jolt, a sudden thought coming to her. If she couldn't use another relationship to get over Hiruma, maybe she could finally get closure from the man himself. He had moved on from whatever they had in college, so she just needed him to fully confirm it.</p>
<p>Mamori needed Hiruma to reject her.</p>
<p>Her heart stuttered at the thought, a dull ache already beginning to build. She shook her head. No, it had been <em>years</em> and he was back and it was time to <em>move on</em>.</p>
<p>She grabbed her phone off the coffee table. Taking one deep breath, Mamori opened up her messages. There wasn't a guarantee he would even respond, let alone agree to meet. Mamori spent probably ten minutes just typing out what she thought was the most acceptable text. Staring at the brief sentences, she pressed the send button before she could overthink anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can we meet tomorrow? Maybe lunch?</em>
</p>
<p>Mamori was back on her feet pacing. She tossed her phone onto the sofa and spent the next few minutes wandering around her apartment trying not to sharply attune her ears to the sound of her phone vibrating.</p>
<p>A few more moments of agony and Mamori finally decided to take a shower to avoid her phone. Maybe she would take a <em>long</em> soak in the bath.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Can't do lunch. 8 or 9pm works better</em>
</p>
<p>Underneath the short reply was an address to a small izakaya not too far from her home, and after a few more blunt exchanges, Hiruma settled on meeting at 8:30. Typical of him to basically order her around instead of, you know, collaborating. What if <em>she</em> wasn't available that late?</p>
<p>(Of course she was. Her social life had become almost nonexistent after graduating college.)</p>
<p>Mamori read over the text for the twentieth time, rechecking the address again. This was a big day, and she couldn't afford any slip-ups. It's not every day you plan for your first love to reject you so thoroughly that you never think about them romantically again.</p>
<p>She tugged at her sweater nervously, walking down the street toward the izakaya. Mamori had gone for a more conservative look this night. She wore a loose cream turtleneck sweater and black pants. She told herself that she wore her favorite ankle boots, which were only her favorite because Suzuna once said that they made her legs and butt look great, because they were the warmest pair of shoes she owned. The outfit said "I'm single but <em>not</em> ready to mingle". Mamori huffed with satisfaction.</p>
<p>Looking up from her phone, she spotted the izakaya up ahead by its bright blue banner hung out front. What she wasn't expecting was the familiar face waiting just outside. "Hiruma?" she called out carefully.</p>
<p>Hiruma turned and frowned. "About time," he grumbled. "It's too damn cold."</p>
<p>"You should have waited inside then," Mamori scolded.</p>
<p>Hiruma rolled his eyes before gesturing inside. Mamori pointedly turned to go in. Behind her, she could hear Hiruma click his tongue. Her stomach sank, but she quickly pushed the feeling aside.</p>
<p>The more annoyed he was with her, the greater chance at a rejection… right?</p>
<p>It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad people are still reading fics for this couple! Thanks you for the lovely comments/reviews~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The evening has only begun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiruma probably should have waited inside instead of freezing his ass off, but he was trying to be <em>civil</em> today. His conversation with the shitty old man from a week ago was still on his mind.</p>
<p>"<em>How much longer are you going to run from this?"</em></p>
<p>Hiruma Yoichi didn't run from anything.</p>
<p>He had actually been pleasantly surprised by Mamori's sudden message yesterday. He was planning on talking to her soon, but her unintentional cooperation was proving to be useful.</p>
<p>The two found seats at the bar of the small izakaya. The chef behind the bar greeted them happily as he handed them menus. The place was moderately filled, and the small television above the bar was playing slow, comforting songs.</p>
<p>The old man may have actually done well with suggesting this place.</p>
<p>"So," Mamori began lightly, "how's the Japan National team?"</p>
<p>Hiruma cackled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mamori had gone easy with the alcohol, Hiruma noticed. He had bought her a glass of beer as a courtesy, but she hadn't drank anything else except water. He was torn between commending her and convincing her to drink a little more just to make this easier.</p>
<p>(and maybe she'll kiss him again)</p>
<p>They, of course, had started the night with talking about football. Hiruma was starting to slow down as a player and work more with the analytic team.</p>
<p>Mamori giggled behind a hand. "Not as young as we used to be," she joked.</p>
<p>Hiruma grinned down at her. "Speak for yourself."</p>
<p>Mamori's cheeks puffed in annoyance as she chewed on some edamame. She told him about her career and how she officially earned her teaching certification a few years ago. "I've had my own classroom for two years now, and I can definitively tell you that working with toddlers is much easier than working with a college football team." She took a sip of water with a smile. "At least they know how to clean up after themselves."</p>
<p>Hiruma snatched an edamame out of the small bowl in front of her. She frowned but didn't protest him having some of her food. "So," he triumphantly began opening the pod, "you gonna open your own little nursery sometime?"</p>
<p>Mamori laughed with a wave of her hand. "Oh god no. At least, not any time soon. I'm happy with where I am right now." She snagged one of the karaage pieces off of Hiruma's plate and popped it into her mouth with a defiant grin.</p>
<p>Fuck, he really wanted her to kiss him again.</p>
<p>They spoke for a little while longer before a relatively rowdy group of young men entered the izakaya, obviously having already visited a few other bars. Mamori tried not to retch at the overpowering smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Noticing her discomfort, Hiruma began to shrug his jacket on. "Let's get out of here," he said. Mamori agreed before rising from her seat.</p>
<p>"I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we leave."</p>
<p>Hiruma nodded and watched her disappear into a small side hallway deep in the izakaya. Hiruma placed his card on the bar, and the chef took it with a loud "thank you". Mamori would probably gripe about how she could pay for half, but Hiruma wouldn't mind poking fun at her some more. He sat back into his seat as he pulled his phone out to check some work emails in the meantime.</p>
<p>Hiruma only noticed the time when he finished scanning through a good amount of emails. Mamori had been gone for a while. Now, Hiruma was never one to worry, but something felt out of place to his analytical eye. He scanned the small izakaya quickly. There were a few patrons, but it was mostly quiet, save for the rowdy bunch of idiots who had wandered in. Hiruma glanced at them seated at their table, noisily talking about something. Wait… how many of them were there?</p>
<p>One—Two—Three…</p>
<p>Hiruma stood from his seat.</p>
<p>One was missing.</p>
<p>Hiruma slid toward the back of the izakaya. He barely made it within earshot of the small side hallway before two voices became clear.</p>
<p>"... you're really hurting my pride here, beautiful."</p>
<p>"I'm with someone right now. Please excuse me."</p>
<p>"He can't be as fun as me."</p>
<p>Mamori gasped as the man wrapped a tight hand around her wrist. "Don't make me beg," he said, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>"I'd like to see that."</p>
<p>The man turned and paled instantly the moment he locked eyes with Hiruma. Hiruma stood, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, glaring down at the shorter man. He wasn't wearing his signature toothy grin. Instead, his lips were pressed together into a serious line. The atmosphere around him challenged the poor fool to try his luck.</p>
<p>In some insane show of idiocy, the young man straightened his back, jutting his jaw at Hiruma daringly despite the slight tremble in his voice. "G-go away. This is none of your business." He couldn't stop the stutter in his voice.</p>
<p>Hiruma shifted his eyes to Mamori who had managed to wrench her wrist out of the man's grasp. She sent Hiruma a tired, withering look as if to say "Can you believe this moron?" Hiruma bit back a smirk. Of course she wouldn't be quivering for this shitty small fry. Still, he didn't like his fucking attitude.</p>
<p>Pushing off the wall, Hiruma took a step toward the man. He, in turn, took a half step back, but still tried to maintain some facade of bravery. "Listen," Hiruma started with a sigh, "If there's one thing I hate, it's wasting my fucking time." He took another step and the man nearly stumbled against the other wall.</p>
<p>"I don't know shit about you, and I don't fucking want to. It'd be a waste of memory." Hiruma now loomed over the man, whose knees were now starting to visibly shake. "So, I'm going to give you a chance to get the fuck out of my face, or I'll have to uncover every filthy little secret a piece of shit like you could ever accumulate. And that sounds like a big waste of my fucking time." His eyes narrowed. "Don't make me waste my time."</p>
<p>The man opened his mouth as if he were actually going to say something, but the rational part of his brain must have finally turned on because he clamped his mouth shut immediately. After a few shaky nods, he scampered away, tail firmly tucked between his legs.</p>
<p>Mamori watched him go, feelings of both triumph and pity falling over her. She turned back to Hiruma. "Thanks," she said quietly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Hiruma scoffed and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Let's head out."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mamori actually wished she drank a little more alcohol, if only to help her stay warm against the cool autumn wind. The wind had really picked up after the sun went down, and Mamori fought the temptation to wrap her arms around herself for more warmth.</p>
<p>After leaving the izakaya, the duo began walking, still maintaining conversations that they had started earlier. Mamori barely noticed they had walked into a larger park. She had walked through it a few times since it was close to her apartment building. Hiruma abruptly stopped and Mamori nearly bumped into his shoulder. He pointed to a vending machine just a few steps away.</p>
<p>"I'm gunna buy a drink." He nodded toward the bench next to the machine and below a streetlight.</p>
<p>Mamori got the hint, again mentally rolling her eyes at the fact that Hiruma couldn't just simply say what he wanted. "I'll take a seat then," she replied. He nodded and moved to the vending machine. Mamori plopped down onto the bench with a sigh. She glanced around the park. It was relatively empty considering the late hour. She could see a few people walking about: a man walking his dog, a group of teenage girls talking animatedly, a young couple holding hands.</p>
<p>Mamori jolted in her seat. Her objective. That's right. She was here to be rejected, and what better place than a quiet park?</p>
<p>She squealed in surprise as a can was shoved in front of her. She looked up to Hiruma raising a quizzical eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"Oh! Um," Mamori fumbled with her words. She turned her attention to the can of warm tea still outstretched before her. She blinked before slowly taking it from Hiruma's hand. The warmth spread wonderfully across her fingers and palms. Hiruma landed heavily on the bench just to Mamori's left, stretching one of his arms lazily across the back of the bench behind her. Mamori tried not to overthink the fact that his arm was practically around her shoulders.</p>
<p>Her thoughts finally began to catch up with her. She raised the can, turning to Hiruma. "Let me-"</p>
<p>"Don't pay me back." He cut her off, opening his can of black coffee.</p>
<p>Mamori puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "You didn't let me pay before either."</p>
<p>Hiruma grinned against the can at his lips before taking a sip, looking away to feign innocence.</p>
<p>"How unfair."</p>
<p>"Fine. You'll pay next time."</p>
<p>Mamori stilled at his words. Would there ever be a next time? After what she's going to tell him? Her gaze lowered to the can between her hands.</p>
<p>Where to even begin?</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. With gusto she opened her can of tea and took two big gulps. Hiruma jumped at her sudden ferocity. After she drank, she let out a loud sigh and turned her body to face Hiruma, a determined glint in her eyes. He regarded her with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>"What I say may make you uncomfortable." Mamori bit her lip nervously, already beginning to lose some of her steam.</p>
<p>Hiruma's confusion deepened. "Wha-"</p>
<p>Mamori raised her hand to silence him. "Let me finish." She paused for a beat. "Before I lose my nerve," she added quietly, eyes looking away again.</p>
<p>"I… I-I feel..." She stumbled over her words. Maybe she should have actually planned the words out, but, she fears, she would have made an excuse to run away instead. She puffed her chest to boost her courage. "You and I—we—I mean, I…"</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you-"</p>
<p>"I like you!" She blurted out. Her words tumbled out angrily, more upset at him for interrupting her than anything else. "You insufferable man!"</p>
<p>Hiruma's eyebrows rose, his eyes widening to one of the clearest expressions of surprise she had ever seen on him. Well… at least it wasn't disgust.</p>
<p>The night was still and another gust of wind shook Mamori. She held back a shutter as she stared at Hiruma intently, waiting for his—any—response. Finally, he threw his head back with a weary groan. Mamori gaped at him. Before she could speak, Hiruma scoffed.</p>
<p>"You think I don't already know?"</p>
<p>Mamori's nostrils flared. "Oh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Excuse me for <em>wasting your time</em>." She moved to rise, ready to storm home and stew angrily before collapsing onto her bed in tears. Maybe she could buy ice cream on the way home.</p>
<p>Mission accomplished.</p>
<p>Instead, however, the arm Hiruma had slung behind her latched onto her shoulder, his fingers surprisingly warm.</p>
<p>"You think I wouldn't after you threw yourself at me?"</p>
<p>Mamori's jaw dropped. She spun to face Hiruma again. His expression was annoyingly neutral. Mamori sputtered. "<em>Threw myself</em>?" Her voice was rising. "<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p>Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Not sure how else I would describe it."</p>
<p>"I just told you that I like you," Mamori growled, "I would hardly call that 'throwing myself'."</p>
<p>A toothy grin rose to Hiruma's face. "I wasn't talking about today."</p>
<p>Mamori's anger dissipated. Her eyebrows furrowed. "When?"</p>
<p>Hiruma groaned again, rolling his head back. Mamori gave his chest a smack. She opened her mouth but Hiruma cut her off.</p>
<p>"How often do you get drunk?"</p>
<p>Mamori's jaw went slack. She shook her head in an attempt to compose herself. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Hiruma's look turned lazy. "I have to know if this is a regular occurrence."</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>"You kissed me."</p>
<p>Mamori felt like the floor was swept out from underneath her. Her cheeks burned.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the lovely comments/reviews and kudos! I’m so happy people are still interested and supporting this pair :)</p>
<p>Next chapter is the last one! As always, thanks for reading~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback and a flashforward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Night of the Deimon reunion.</em>
</p>
<p>Mamori walked out of the private room as normally as she could, but as soon as the door closed behind her, she leaned heavily against it. Her body was swaying and her mind felt cloudy.</p>
<p>"I'm drunk," she mumbled to herself. A small giggle left her lips. She began moving toward the bathroom. She didn't need to go but the mix of her drunken mind and the loud voices of her former teammates was beginning to make her head spin. She walked down the hall, dragging her body against the wall for support. She made it a few steps before stopping. She crouched down, leaning her head against the wall and letting the cool wood touch her cheek.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure how long she was there until she heard a loud tongue click from above her. Mamori looked up and found Hiruma frowning down at her.</p>
<p>Great. The exact person she did not want to see.</p>
<p>Mamori sighed, lowering her head once again. "What?" She spat.</p>
<p>"You about to puke?"</p>
<p>She rubbed her temples. "I don't think so," she replied. "I'm fine. You can go back to the party."</p>
<p>"And just leave you alone on the floor out here?" There was an amused tilt to his voice that sent a bubble of annoyance into Mamori's stomach.</p>
<p>"That's what you're good at," Mamori grumbled, the words tumbling out crudely. "Leaving."</p>
<p>There was silence. Mamori heard movement. She figured Hiruma was moving to leave her. He hated annoying things. And what was more annoying than a drunk, grumbling girl crouched in a corner wallowing in self-pity?</p>
<p>A hand wrapped around Mamori's upper arm gently. Before she knew it, she was up on her feet. She blinked, still not understanding how she moved. Looking up, she was met with Hiruma's frowning face. He was bent slightly, so their faces were closer than usual. His eyes had more speckles of color than she previously thought. She supposed she never had a chance to look so closely.</p>
<p>Hiruma's lips upturned into a smirk. "Getting a good look?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Hiruma's expression changed slightly. If someone else had seen it, they probably wouldn't have noticed. But Mamori did. Her hand found its way to his face and she cupped his right cheek gently. She could feel his jaw slacken under her hand. His expression was neutral, as always, but the slow rise of his brows gave away his surprise. Mamori pushed back her feelings of satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?"</p>
<p>Hiruma shifted his body, and the hand he had wrapped around Mamori's arm moved down to rest on her waist. His grip was gentle but secure. Mamori hated how much she liked it.</p>
<p>"I was invited," Hiruma responded with a cackle.</p>
<p>Mamori's other hand worked its way behind Hiruma's neck, their bodies pushing closer. Her fingers brushed the hair on the nape of his neck. Hiruma's smirk faltered for a moment. His hand on her waist gave her a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>"I mean here—with me." Mamori added the last part quietly. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Making sure the damn manager doesn't vomit all over the place. I hear this place charges extra for cleaning fees." Hiruma's tone was light and joking, but his eyes flickered down to her lips—just for a moment. Mamori hoped her swaying, drunk movements hid the shudder that ran through her body.</p>
<p>"I'm not a manager." Mamori mumbled, her own eyes drifting down to his lips, though probably not as subtle as Hiruma had done. "You don't have to waste your time on me anymore."</p>
<p>"It's not-" Hiruma stopped. Mamori locked eyes with him once more, eyes wide with surprise. Hiruma clicked his tongue. He looked off to the side. Mamori couldn't fight a small smile. Was this what he looked like when he was embarrassed?</p>
<p>"It's never been-"</p>
<p>Mamori kissed him. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, and in this moment, she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to think about what they had or what they could have been. She wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>It was messy, and she hoped he knew it was because she was drunk. Hiruma's body was pressing against hers, both of his hands now squeezing her hips. One slid to the small of her back, pulling her even closer. Mamori realized a little late that Hiruma was, in fact, kissing her back. Her knees were wobbling, and their kiss was becoming frenzied.</p>
<p>Mamori's body was pulsing, all feelings mixing together. Then, all at once, it was too much.</p>
<p>What the hell was she doing?</p>
<p>Mamori pulled back out of their kiss. "I have to go to the bathroom," she mumbled, hoping her drunken state would cover up her lame excuse. She nearly stumbled as she scrambled to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, she slid down to the floor, cursing her own stupidity.</p>
<p>She needed another drink.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p>
<p>Mamori stared slack-jawed and wide-eyed as Hiruma recounted the night of the Deimon reunion. He had thrown in a few cackles and crude remarks while he told her of what happened—what <em>she</em> did.</p>
<p>Her entire face, as well as her ears and neck, felt hot. She was probably as red as a tomato. "I—that—I didn't—It-" She was babbling, not really sure what she wanted to say. She wanted to travel back in time and shake some sense into her former self.</p>
<p>Were her feelings really so <em>desperate</em>?</p>
<p>She buried her hot face into her cool hands. "I'm so sorry," she sighed heavily.</p>
<p>Hiruma threw his head back with laughter.</p>
<p>"It won't happen again," Mamori wailed miserably.</p>
<p>Hiruma shifted beside her. Her shock and embarrassment made her forget about Hiruma's arm still wrapped around her. He pulled her slightly closer, and Mamori looked up at him in surprise.</p>
<p>"It won't?" Hiruma asked. His eyes were bearing down onto her, his expression hidden and neutral.</p>
<p>Mamori shifted in her seat. What was he… Was he messing with her? She swallowed harshly. "Never again," she confirmed.</p>
<p>Hiruma hummed. His arm pulling her closer again. Their legs were now pressed together. Mamori bit her lip lightly, and she saw Hiruma's eyes flicker down to watch the movement.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>Hiruma kissed her. His lips first lightly brushing against her own, then pressed a little harder—more urgently. Mamori practically melted into his chest, her hands gripping at the front of his jacket. She could feel him smirk against her mouth, but Mamori didn't care anymore.</p>
<p>She didn't care.</p>
<p>How long had she been in love with this unbearable, ridiculous man?</p>
<p>Even if this was just one of his fleeting fancies, she just didn't care anymore.</p>
<p>Their kiss turned frantic, all tongue and light nibbles. Mamori nearly moaned when she remembered that they were in a park—a <em>public</em> park. She pulled back, her lips still tingling. Mamori looked down, embarrassed. Hiruma cupped one of her cheeks to lead her gaze back up to him. He was grinning, but it looked softer—happy.</p>
<p>"Maybe just this once?" He teased.</p>
<p>"Just once?" Mamori asked, a sly smile making its way onto her face.</p>
<p>Hiruma cackled and went in for another kiss, but Mamori moved her face back. "We're in public," she hissed, eyes darting around to see if any passerbys had seen their feverish kiss.</p>
<p>"Then we'll head to my place," Hiruma said, managing to plant a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He rose from the bench, pulling Mamori along lightly. "And we can make this a regular thing."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Extra</em>
</p>
<p>Musashi spotted Hiruma typing something on his phone when he returned from the bathroom. He sat down at the barstool next to his best friend and didn't bother containing his grin. Hiruma put his phone down before Musashi could see, but he had a good guess.</p>
<p>"Was that Mamori?"</p>
<p>Hiruma took a bite of his food. "How fucking long are you going to call her 'Mamori'?" He said with a scowl.</p>
<p>Musashi laughed. "Right, right. She's a taken woman now." Musashi raised his hands in mock defeat and turned back to his own food. "But we <em>are</em> friends, and she said she was okay with it."</p>
<p>Hiruma's scowl deepened, and Musashi bumped his shoulder with his own good-naturedly. "It's been a few months. Everything's going well with her?"</p>
<p>"Always has been," Hiruma said nonchalantly, taking a steady sip of his beer to finish it.</p>
<p>Musashi let out a low whistle. "Don't tell me this is what you were planning on doing since you got back?"</p>
<p>Hiruma put his now empty beer glass down. "Since before," he mumbled, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He nearly choked as Musashi's strong hand came down onto his back.</p>
<p>"You bastard," Musashi said with a laugh. "She almost got married."</p>
<p>"She never would have gone through with it."</p>
<p>"Oh? Would you have stopped the wedding?"</p>
<p>Hiruma didn't say anything, and Musashi chuckled lightly. The two fell back into comfortable silence. As Musashi finished his own beer, he waved at the worker behind the bar for another. He turned to Hiruma. "You want a refill? It's on me."</p>
<p>Hiruma shook his head with a grin. He nodded to his phone. "She told me not to drink too much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end! Thanks so much for reading! This started as a one-shot..... </p>
<p>Thanks again for all the lovely reviews/comments, and thank YOU for keeping the community alive. I always seem to return to write for this pair, and it makes me so happy to know that there’s still a big community reading fics for these two! They hold a pretty special place in my heart so you can always expect more from me in the future.</p>
<p>Until next time~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Characters are around 26-27</p>
<p>You ever set out to write a oneshot and end up writing a multi-chapter short series? Hahaha.......</p>
<p>Updates will come quickly. Drop a comment/review! Thanks for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>